


Rainbow Dash: The Real Story

by BlueBookWard



Series: The Mysterious Pony Books [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBookWard/pseuds/BlueBookWard
Summary: Hi. You mlp fans know me as Rainbow Dash the awesome, light blue and rainbow pegasus, and one of the mane six. But I wasn't always know like this. I was once the shy, quiet, runner named Rita Duncan. And yes, I was once was a human. Don't believe me? Well I'll tell you my story, but if you tell anypony...





	1. Chapter 1

So you think you know me, do you? Well I can tell you this. If you haven't read this story yet, you don't know me. My name is Rainbow Dash and if you really think that your a fan of mine, you'll know this already. If you don't I'll tell you a story. I once was human, yes. I was once shy, quiet, and a cross country runner. My name was Rita Duncan. Now when I was Rita, I got bullied. Yha, I know what your thinking. Rainbow Dash, the awesome, great, the best flyer in all of Equestria, bullied? Well yha, now you know the truth. Well here's the story of how I became... The world's first hero dragon! Once upon a time in Equestria, there was a handsome dragon named Spike.

"SPIKE!!!!!" I yelled.

"What? I was just making your life story more interesting!" Spike said.

"Oh My Celestia, Spike!"

"What? I'll change it, I'll change it!" he panicked.

"No, it's not that. Spike do you think that Twilight could cast a time-travel spell on the mirror that turned us human?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugg! There's nothing good to read in here! I've read every book in this library at least a hundred times! I need something new to read when I'm not on my royal duties!" Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"Twilight if you help me with this I could get you something new for you to read." I said, immediately catching her attention.

"What is it you want Rainbow Dash?"

"Well..." I started, dragging my words out for effect, "I wanted to write out my story, but Spike got a little carried away." I said, ignoring his protests.

"A hero dragon that saves the day?"

"Yha." I nodded.

"I thought so."

"Well, I got this idea to cast a time-travel spell on the mirror."

We never mentioned the mirror by name after her adventure into the human world and her encounter with SunsetShimmer. "Well, I'm sure it can be done, but its too advanced for me. I'm sure Princess Celestia can, though."

"Can we go see her on such short notice?" I asked, starting to get nervous.

"I'm actually on my way there right now. She wants me back in Canterlot for my royal duties. I'm sure she won't mind if I brought you and Spike along." I jumped up and tackled her in a huge hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is going to be so awesome!"

"Wait, where are we going?" Spike asked.

"Just let me get ready. I've been working on a new teleporting spell and I need to concentrate. Stand still Spike!" Twilight pointed her horn at Spike and for a moment, nothing happened. Then, he was gone.

"Whoa! That's awesome! But I think I'll stick to flying." I said.

"Okay then. See you there Rainbow." She said, using her new wings to give me a farewell. A moment later, Princess Twilight Sparkle had disappeared.

I set off, flying full speed for Canterlot. Oh, it felt good to be back in the air. The wind rushing through my wings, the cool air in my mane. I've never felt more alive. Those of you earth-ponies, unicorns, and humans that can't fly, it's the best feeling in the world. Too bad you can't all try it and fly like me.

I bowed respectfully towards the beautiful Princess Celestia. "I'm so glad you came back, we have much to do. I see you've brought along Spike and Rainbow Dash." The princess addressed Twilight.

"Well, I couldn't leave Spike alone and Rainbow Dash caught me a the last second, asking me a favor, but the spell she needed is too advanced, even for me, so I brought her here." Twilight told the princess.

"What was is you asked of her Rainbow Dash?" The princess addressed me now. I knelt down and raised my head, telling her how I wished to write out my past, and the spell I needed. Surprisingly, she didn't ask why.

The princess looked me in the eye and replied, "I do many things for you six and your families because you are special. I will cast the spell for you, Rainbow Dash, because you are so special."

"Thank you Princess Celestia. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said gratefully, and respectfully, dipping my head to her.

Princess Celestia rose to her full height and said, "Bring me the mirror please, guards." Moments later, a few mares in uniform carried in a large, flat, round, cloth covered, object and set it carefully down in front of the princess. The white cloth fell away, revealing the mirror. I braised myself for the journey back in time, into the human world.

Twilight's horn was glowing slightly, though I had hardly noticed until my back grey heavy. Twilight had teleported my travel-pack onto my back from my house, somehow. "Thanks Twilight." I said, giving her a playful swat on the nose with my tail.

Princess Celestia pointed her horn at the mirror as colorful magic appeared. "Good luck out there Rainbow Dash. Promise me one thing for this though." She said.

"What's that?" "Bring back a good story for us." She replied with a wink.

Goodbye wings, hello hands! "Will do Princess" I said, smile ing as I stepped through the mirror, leaving Equestria behind.


	3. Chapter 3

When my head stops spinning and I could stand right on my feet, I looked at my hands. They weren't light blue anymore and they had the fingers I hadn't had in Ponyville. Quickly, I walked into the nearest public bathroom and looked in the mirror. Rita looked just as I remembered leaving her.

With lightly tanned skin, long brown hair with a rainbow feather clipped in it, and red-violet colored contacts. Judging by what she was wearing, (a gray shirt with my Cutie Mark on it, her short-sleeve rainbow overcoat, red yellow and blue bracelets, with jeans, and a backpack) she was on her way home from school.

Slowly, I raised my hand and touched the feather. It brought back so many painful memories.... Get a grip! Your Rainbow Dash now! Not this girl anymore! But, I an Rita again. I came back to relive my past so I can tell my friends and fans who I really am. So I will relive it! No matter how painful! I am Rainbow Dash! I can take anything!

I walked out of the bathroom, trying to remember what I had been doing. Don't try to remember. Go with the memory. My feet started taking me home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-Sorry this chapters are so short guys! The next few are going to be short too. They don't get much longer until about chapter 8. So hold on! I'm trying my best to update as much as I can. Anyway... What do u guys think is gonna happen next? Tell me what you think in the comments. I already have the chappie written on paper. No pony will guess what is going to happen next! ;D XD


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey look! It's Rita The Rainbow!" someone behind me sneered. "Rita, are you going to find your daddy? I think I saw him last time it rained!" Matt laughed. Don't turn around, don't turn around. Just keep walking.

"Are you going to run off because someone stole your pot of gold?" Alec asked, acting as if he had a big pot of gold under his arm and was running away with it. Matt and Alec laughed.

Who am I kidding? I'm Dashie! Nopony talks to me that way! Wait! What did I do when this happened? "And Rita Duncan ran whee, whee, whee, whee, all the way home!" They were laughing really hard now. Oh yha! That's what I did!

I started walking faster. So did the boys. My speedwalking quickly turned to into a jog. They were still behind me. Then, I was running. Matt and Alec were falling behind, but they weren't giving up yet. So I started sprinting.

Soon I was home and the boys were long gone. I took the house key out of my shoe, unlocked the door, and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a quick shower, put on some clean cloths, and went to make something to eat. While I waited for the microwave to heat up the leftovers from the night before, I stroked the rainbow feather that I still had clipped in my hair.

Suddenly, I jumped up and looked at the clock. It was 1:20. Oh My Celestia! I rushed to turn on the TV, tuning in to the Hub. The microwave beeped and I ran to get my food and plopped down on the couch. Good. I Haven't Missed Too Much.

From the moment I first saw My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, I've been addicted to the show.

At first, I had gotten a bunch of shirts with Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark on it because I liked the way they looked. Then a kid came up to me and said,"Your a Pega-Sister? Me too!" Only then did I really get into the fandom.

Once the show was over and I had eaten, I went in my room and collapsed on my bed. "Ouch!"

I sat up and looked at my bed. I had been laying on a piece of paper. I picked it up and looked at it.

It was a note from my mom saying that she'd be gone for a few days. Great. Just Great. With that thought, I fell asleep and dreamed about my adventures with my friends in Ponyville.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, now I know, that you know, that I'm really Rainbow Dash, so maybe it's time I start thinking like Rita and less like Dashie. I believe it is time to just be Rita Duncan again. Just don't forget who I really am. I can't have my friends or fans forget Rainbow Dash. That would be unbearable for me. So let me introduce myself.

My name is Rita T. Duncan. Don't ask what the T stands for, because I don't have a clue. My mom never told me more than the first letter. I am on the school cross-country team and some might call me the star runner, I don't even need to try out anymore. I am so shy, I can't string words together to for a full sentence, so I express myself through my cloths, favorite shows, sports, and music.

Many people stay away from the shy, quiet, girl sitting in the corner, all but one boy and one girl. Me and my friends all have a love of MLP, so we call each other by pony names. They call me Rainbow Dash or Dashie, we call Dan Big Mac, and we call Andrea Pinkie Pie. Big M and Pinkie are the only friends I really have.

My nicknames besides Dashie are Rita The Rainbow, Rita Runner, Arrow (long story, but I'll tell you that one later), and Duncan. Most of those nicknames were given to me by Alec and Matt as an insult but, they seemed to fit so, they stuck.

My mom's name is Trish Duncan. My father, Carter Duncan, is dead. He died before I was born. Or at least we think he did. He just sorta disappeared. I have a turtle and live in a big house on Gray Street. (But I wish I lived in Cloudsdale, Equestria)

Mom is almost never home. She owns her own business, so she's often away on business trips. That leaves me home for sometimes weeks at a time, to take care of myself. Too much? Well, I just had to get who I am out there. Anyway, on with my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, now I know, that you know, that I'm really Rainbow Dash, so maybe it's time I start thinking like Rita and less like Dashie. I believe it is time to just be Rita Duncan again. Just don't forget who I really am. I can't have my friends or fans forget Rainbow Dash. That would be unbearable for me. So let me introduce myself.

My name is Rita T. Duncan. Don't ask what the T stands for, because I don't have a clue. My mom never told me more than the first letter. I am on the school cross-country team and some might call me the star runner, I don't even need to try out anymore. I am so shy, I can't string words together to for a full sentence, so I express myself through my cloths, favorite shows, sports, and music.

Many people stay away from the shy, quiet, girl sitting in the corner, all but one boy and one girl. Me and my friends all have a love of MLP, so we call each other by pony names. They call me Rainbow Dash or Dashie, we call Dan Big Mac, and we call Andrea Pinkie Pie. Big M and Pinkie are the only friends I really have.

My nicknames besides Dashie are Rita The Rainbow, Rita Runner, Arrow (long story, but I'll tell you that one later), and Duncan. Most of those nicknames were given to me by Alec and Matt as an insult but, they seemed to fit so, they stuck.

My mom's name is Trish Duncan. My father, Carter Duncan, is dead. He died before I was born. Or at least we think he did. He just sorta disappeared. I have a turtle and live in a big house on Gray Street. (But I wish I lived in Cloudsdale, Equestria)

Mom is almost never home. She owns her own business, so she's often away on business trips. That leaves me home for sometimes weeks at a time, to take care of myself. Too much? Well, I just had to get who I am out there. Anyway, on with my story.


	8. Chapter 8

Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep! I slammed the snooze on my alarm and slammed face-first back into my pillow. I shot up like a bullet (hitting my head in the process) and stared at the clock. Oh, no! Not today! I jumped out of bed and grabbed my cloths. I packed my lunch and ate breakfast, while still in PJ's. With everything ready, I ran to take a record-breaking shower.

I grabbed my bag, turned the house alarm on, hurried out, and sprinted to the bus stop. I can't be late! I can't be! I checked my phone. I still had a few minutes left until the bus left. Finally, I made it with 20 seconds to spare. The bus-driver opened the doors and I hopped on and into the seat with my friends. Oh, yes. This day was off to a good start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't wait till Saturday!" Big M said.

"I can't wait either!" shouted Pinkie.

"I'm excited too! I just can't believe that we're in season three already! It feels like just yesterday that Twilight Sparkle came to Ponyville." I told them.

Big M flicked his orange hair out of his face (his hair is naturally blonde, but he dyed it when he became a Brony). "I can't wait to see it!" Pinkie did a very Pinkie Pie-like dance, her puffy, curly, pink hair bouncing around (like Big M, Pinkie was a natural blonde, but dyed her hair when she became a Pega-Sister).

"Why don't you two come to my house then? We can watch it there." Big M offered.

"Yay!" There was that Pinkie Pie squeal that gave Andy her nickname.

"That's a great idea. My mom's out again anyway." RING! "Time for class. See you guys later." I said. We did our handshake (high-five, fist-bump, shout "Awesome!) and went to class.


	9. Chapter 9

SATURDAY MORNING

After slamming the snooze on my alarm, I threw on my running clothes, and went for a run. It was about 4:30 in the morning with a slight breeze and it wasn't too hot or too cold, perfect for my morning run. Today I decided to take a break from my usual route and go down Shadow Street for a change. It just so happens that Hot Topic, the best place to get MLP merchandise, is on that street. I wanted to get myself some new merchandise and get my friends some for the occasion.

I jogged into the store and quickly found the MLP merchandise. I got myself a Friendship Is Magic shirt, plushies of the mane six, and (believe it or not) an MLP dress. For Pinkie, I got as much Pinkie Pie merchandise as I could find. For Big M, I got as much Apple family merchandise as I could find. I told the shopkeeper, Meg, that I'll pick up my stuff in a bit and walked out of Hot Topic with my shirt and dress.

5:30

When I got home, I took a shower, and changed into my new shirt. Then, I decided to watch a little Tv. MLP didn't come on for a few hours, so instead I decided to watch my second favorite show. Doctor Who. I have every Doctor Who show recorded on my Tv right next to MLP.

9:30

I ran back down Shadow Street and into Hot Topic. I had just texted Big M and Pinkie to pick me up here. I took the things I had bought earlier that day and thanked Meg for holding onto them for me. Then, I waited for my ride.

9:40

"What's with the bags?" Big M asked.

"Oh, you'll see when we get to your house. Now let's drive. I don't want to miss anything." I said with a smile. Pinkie was bouncing up and down in the back seat with a huge smile on her face that only her and the real Pinkie could pull off.

9:50

We pulled up to Big M's house and ran inside. Big M turned on the TV just so we could count down. "Okay, now what's with the bags?" he asked me.

"Well, during my morning run, I stopped by Hot Topic to get my shirt and I had Meg hold a few things for me." I held my hand out to the bags.

"What's in them?" Pinkie asked.

"Why don't you open them?"I said with a smile as I handed my friends one bag each. Pinkie's hand was in her bag first. I watched as she pulled out a Pinkie Pie plushie, Pinkie shirts, bows, laces, stickers, posters, and just about every piece of Pinkie merchandise that I could find.

Big M pulled out an Apple Jack and Big Mac plushie, shirts, laces, stickers, posters, phone case, and more. I had even got him his own cowboy hat and lasso like AJ. Pinkie tackled me in a huge Pinkie-hug and squealed, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Rainbow Dash!" When she finally got off me and sat down, I was kinda glad. She was squeezing me to death. Then, Big M did something unexpected. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Thank you Dashie." he whispered in my ear.

His orange hair was tickling my neck. "Your welcome big guy." I said, awkwardly patting him on the back. I was shocked. Big M never gave hugs to anybody. Not even to his own parents.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few months were a blur. Between school, cross-country, MLP, and Doctor Who, I was busy as a bee. My mom came and went on her trips. Big M, Pinkie, and I found out that a Brony convention was held every year for Bronies and Pega-Sisters. This year was going to be different though. Why? Because this year Tri-Fold City, a city close to our town, will be holding the convention. My mom was out that day too! The only problem, is that we only had enough for one entry ticket, even with all our money. (They are expensive!)

After a while of thinking, Pinkie and Big M came up with a solution. "You go." Big M said.

"Me? Alone? Why don't you go? I know you want to." I argued.

"Well, there will be other conventions for me and Pinkie to go to. I know that the next time one comes around and we have the money for all of us, your mom won't let you go. Now may be your only chance." Big M said, clearly not going to give up.

I looked from him to Pinkie and sighed. "Fine. I give up. I'll go."

"Yay!" Pinkie squealed and hugged me.

"Good because I already have your entry ticket." Big Mac handed me a slip of paper.

"Thank you." It was my turn to give surprises now. I hugged him and he squeezed me tight. For once, I felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bronies and Pega-Sisters! We are now nearing my favorite part in my story! I hope you feel the same way about it! Later everypony!


	10. Bronycon

I'm here, I'm really here! I was in Pega-Sister Heaven. All around me were kids, teens, even adults, dressed as Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, AJ, Flutters, Derpy, Big M, Luna, Celestia, me, and loads more ponies.

R had dyed my hair like Dash's for the occasion. I was wearing the dress, although, I planned to change into my new Cutie Mark-tee, New shoes with rainbow laces, and light blue skinny jeans later. I couldn't put a rainbow feather in my rainbow hair, so instead, I had in a brown feather.

Three young boys about the Crusaders age, came up to me and just stared. Finally, one boy got the courage to ask, "Are you Rainbow Dash?" I smiled and crouched low, so that I was almost eye level with the three boys.

The boy that had asked me if I was Dash, kind of reminded me of Fluttershy. His hair had been dyed a light blue, his face was painted yellow, and he had big teal eyes. He may have looked like Flutters, but he seemed more like Pinkie.

The boy who had pointed me out, had his hair dyed orange with yellow and dark orange steaks, he had in purple contacts, and his face was painted red. With his straight hair and curious eyes, he reminded me of none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle.

The last boy that had been hanging behind the other two had his hair dyed white, had big light blue eyes, and his face was painted gray. His puffy, curly hair and light blue eyes made me think of Pinkie Pie. Although, his quiet posture and timid face reminded me of Fluttershy.

I looked around me to check that nobody was listening and said, "Can you three keep a secret?" They all nodded and moved in closer to me. "You can't tell anypony this, but I am Rainbow Dash. I came here on a mission."

"What kind of mission?", asked the red-faced boy.

"What's your name?", I asked him.

"Well...", he hesitated.

"Think. What's your pony name?", I said gently.

"Well, I don't know. If you're really Rainbow Dash, why don't you give us pony names?"

"That's a great idea. you will be the wonderful Phoenix Feather.", I told him.

I turned to the blue-haired boy and said, "You will be the always happy StoryBook and you," I said turning to the grey-faced boy, "Will be the quiet SnowFall."

The boys exchanged glances and turned back to me with mouths wide open. "Who is your favorite pony Phoenix Feather?" I asked.

"I like Princess Twilight Sparkle! She's so cool! Well, you're really my first favorite, but..." He trailed off.

"That's great. Twilight would love to know that she has a fan as great as you. What about you StoryBook? Who's your favorite?"

"Besides you, I really like Pinkie Pie, but I would love to be Fluttershy's friend more." He said, surprising me.

"I'm sure she would love to be your friend Story. Now who's your favorite SnowFall?"

"I like FlutterShy, but I want to be like you or Pinkie Pie." He said quietly.

"I'm sure Pinkie would love you, as long as you like parties." I said with a smile.

"Rainbow Dash, what's the mission that you're on," StoryBook asked me. I smiled and took a breath. The boys drew themselves even closer to me.

"I am on a mission to find," I whispered, pausing for effect, "FlutterShy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle a..." I stopped.

"A what? What are you trying tho find them," they asked me, desperate to know.

"A sibling," I finally said.

"A sibling? Like a brother or sister," they wondered.

"Yes. Three very special kids will get to come back to Equestria with me and become either Pinkie's, Twilight's, or Fluttershy's younger sibling." Their eyes lit up.

"Can we go please, please, please, please? We'll do anything," the boys begged me.

"If you can find me after the convention is over, you can come."

"Cross your heart," SnowFall said. I crossed my heart.

YAY! We're going to Equestria," they changed as they danced around.

"Go and have some fun you three. I hope you do find me. I'm sure the Cutie Mark Crusaders would love to add you to the club." I stood up and watched them run off.

"Well Rainbow Dash, you sure know how to handle kids," A voice behind me said. I turned around and found myself face to face with the most handsome boy that I've ever seen.

He had spikey black hair, green eyes, and wore a grey shirt with dark grey jeans. "Hi, umm, did you just hear what I told them," I asked him nervously.

"About how you're Rainbow Dash and you're here I a mission to find three of your friends younger siblings? Yha, I heard."

I gasped. "Oh my Celestia! Should I be worried that you know the truth about who I am?"

"No, I don't think so Rainbow," he said with a smile that made me peg him out as a possible troublemaker.

"What's your name," I asked.

"You can call me StormCloud."

"So StormCloud, you're a Brony?"

"Yha, MLP is my life. Although, I'd be happy to make it something else."

His eyes had a glint in them that made my stomach lurch. Oh my Celestia! I was going to like this guy a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update guys! Thanks for the patience and support! I Love you guys so much! Guess what? The original book (the one I can't update cause I got locked out of the account @lovebig18) has 1.6K reads!!! I'm so proud of myself! Thank you all so much! Btw, the 12th chapter is my fave! Can't wait to see your reactions when you read it!!! What do you guys think is gonna happen next? Let me know in the comments. Everything is planned out so I'm not changing it.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think that sonic rainboom you did at Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding was awesome" StormCloud told me.

"That was the best part! Well, besides the whole 'Twilight's brother got married' thing," I said.

"I also noticed you were wearing the same dress earlier." After a while, I had changed into my new Cutie Mark tee and jeans.

"Yha, I can't believe you recognized it. My friend R made it."

"Wow, it must be so cool being a pony like you, but why are you really here? I guess things aren't like they were in Equestria Girls."

"Well..." I hesitated. Can I really trust this guy? Or eyes met and StormCloud took my hand.

"It's okay Dash. You can trust me." Trying hard not to blush, I told him everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. I mean, I have to rethink everything I've ever known about you and the show," he said finally.

"Yha, I know. It is a lot to take in. Wait. Do you know what time it is?" My phone was in my backpack.

He glanced art his and said, "Yha, umm, it's 8:30. Why?"

"Oh my Celestia! I've got to go! My mom it's going to be home soon and if I'm not there...." I trailed off. I jumped up and StormCloud did the same.

"I'll get you home. I've got a car. I can give you a ride," he said unexpectedly.

"Wow, thanks StormCloud. I really need to-"

"Found you!" I turned around and saw Phoenix, Story, and Snow racing towards us.

"How long have you three been looking," I asked.

"Well, I think it's been a few hours," StoryBook answered.

"Hours? Aren't your parents going to be worried?" The excitement in their eyes faded faster than Apple Jack's patience for Rarity.

"We don't have any parents," SnowFall whispered. I crouched low and pulled them in for a hug.

"It's okay boys. Let's go," I whispered gently. The three boys nodded, wiped their eyes, and we followed StormCloud to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I just know you StormCloud fans will love the next chapter. You will also love Chapter 13 1/2 cause it's in his pov. I know you want that just as bad as I did. So for now, happy reading! Love you all so much and thanks again for the support!


	12. Neighbor

"You live here?" StormCloud asked as we got out of his car once it was parked in my driveway.

"Yeah, why?" I saw the moving van in front of the house next door. "Oh, cool! A moving van! We get neighbors!"

"Well, that's just it. I bought the house next door so I can live on my own," StormCloud said.

"Oh my Celestia! That's so cool! Wait. You're alone," I asked, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you can take these three? If my mom comes home and I've got three little boys running around, I don't know what she'll do."

 

"Sure Rainbow, I'll take them."

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you StormCloud!" I tackled him in a hug and pulled away blushing. "Sorry," I said, looking down at my feet.

 

"It's okay. Boys, go ahead and go inside. I'll be there in a moment. Just don't get in the way of the movers," StormCloud told the boys as they ran into his new house.

 

"Thank you StormCloud. Only Celestia knows what my mother would have done with them."

 

"No problem, but I do want a little something in return though," he said. His eyes got that glint again.

Celestia! "What is that," I asked.

"When you go back to Equestria, take me with," he said, surprising me.

"Of course I will. Is that all," I asked just to be sure.

"Well, there is just one more thing...."

He took me by the waist and pulled me closer. I could feel his tight muscles through his shirt and black vest. His hands, covered in black fingerless gloves, cupped my neck gently. The heat of him burnt through our coats and shirts. I closed my eyes and you know what happened next dear reader. Yeah, we kissed and it was the best first kiss ever.


	13. Realization

StormCloud's P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. Propping myself up on my elbows, I picked it up. "Hello?"  
"StormCloud! Can you get your wonderful head off your pillow and come here now?" Her voice was beautiful even when she was demanding.  
"Why? It's like..." I trailed off and looked at my clock. "Oh Princess Luna's Cutie Mark," I exclaimed. "Rainbow, its twelve at night!"  
"And," she asked.  
"What is it that's this important," I demanded.  
Rainbow sighed and said, "I just need you to come."  
I took a moment to think about it then, I let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. I'll be right there," I told her.  
"Okay, see you in a mo'."  
I put down my phone and got out of bed. Looking down at myself, I debated whether or not I should go as I am. I was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. Why not? I shrugged and went into the kitchen.  
I dried the strawberries I had washed and put them in a bowl. I sprinkled some sugar on top of them and ate my sweet midnight snack.  
⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡  
Rainbow was laying on her back under her blankets, looking at the ceiling when I walked in. "Knock, knock." I closed her bedroom door and turned to see her propped up on her elbows, watching me. I sat down on the edge of her bed. She pulled her knees to her chest, leaning against the wall. "So what's up," I asked, moving beside her.  
She leaned on my bare shoulder, her hair was soft and tickled my shoulder. "Three years," she whispered.  
"What," I asked.  
"Do you remember what Princess Luna said about the mirror in Equestria Girls?" She wouldn't meet my eyes.  
"What exactly do you mean Dash?" I was confused beyond words.  
"Before Twilight went to get her crown, Luna warned her that she had three days before the portal closed," she explained.  
"Why does that matter?" I was still very confused.  
"It's been at least three months. Do you remember how long until it opens again?"  
"No," I said truthfully.  
"Thirty moons. Do you know how long that is?"  
"Yeah, thirty months."  
"Or three years. I have to wait three years before I can go back to Equestria."  
As I watched her, Rainbow's eyes filled with tears and she didn't lift a finger to wipe them away. I realized that I needed to do something. "Hey, it's okay."  
I put my hand under her chin and tilted her face towards mine. I carefully wiped away with my thumbs. I cupped her face gently and her lips parted.  
Her red-violet eyes were tinged pink from crying. Finally, I couldn't help myself. I kissed her gently, putting my fingers in her hair. "Better," I asked without taking my mouth off hers.  
"Better," she whispered back, then pulled me closer to her.  
"You know what," Rainbow asked between a kiss.  
"What," I asked, my eyes on her beautiful red-violet eyes.  
"If the next three years are like this, I might not want to go back."  
I grinned against her soft lips and said, "I know."  
Sometime after that, she drifted off to sleep with her head on my bare chest. I carefully wrapped my arms around her, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of updates everypony! Life has really made it hard to keep writing and typing this up takes time I don't have. I will be trying harder to update though, so keep an eye out!


	14. Beach

End of July (5 months later)

"Come on! Hurry, before it's too crowded," Phoenix shouted.  
"Phoenix, come back here," I called. He came running back and I handed him the bottle of sunblock.  
Quickly Phoenix, Snow, Story, Big M, Pinkie, R, StormCloud, and I covered ourselves with it. When we were done, the cars were locked up, and everything we needed was in our arms, I shouted, "Last pony there has to kiss Discord!"  
⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡  
"R, can you take the boys back to StormCloud's house," I asked as the beach started to clear out and the sun slowly sank down.  
"Of course dear. Phoenix, Story, Snow! It's time to dry off and get going," R called to the boys. They dropped what they were doing, said goodbye to their beach buddies, and came to dry off.  
Pinkie and Big M were walking together on the beach, quite close to one another. I smiled at the sight. The boys gave me and StormCloud a hug goodbye and ran to R's car. I handed her my key to his house. Then, R said her goodbyes and left.  
The beach cleared out faster than I had expected. Soon, Big M, Pinkie, StormCloud, and I were the only ones left. Even after a little while, Big M and Pinkie returned holding hands, announcing that they were going home.  
The beach sand was soft on the skin my bathing suit left bare. The sun was setting on the ocean, turning the sky brilliant shades of pink, blue, and orange.  
StormCloud and I lay on the sand with our hands clasped together. Then, I lay my head on his chest, closing my eyes. We stayed there until the tide came in.


	15. Challenge

April, three years later

StormCloud and I were walking around the school's soccer-field holding hands when Matt and Alec caught up to us. "Hey Rita Rainbow! Why you hanging out here when you could be racing us," Matt called to me.  
A race? I spun on my heels, let go of StormCloud's hand, and spat, "Is that a challenge?"  
I felt StormCloud's hand on my shoulder, calming me. It felt good to know he was there. "Maybe it is," Alec said  
Matt elbowed him in the ribs, turned to me sneering, and said, "Yes, it's a challenge. I, Matt Tyler, and Alec Blenn challenge you, Rita Duncan, to a race a week from today."  
StormCloud squeezed my shoulder and I said, "I have to think about it. Give me a second."  
StormCloud and I walked a little ways away and I said, "I'm going to accept."  
He sighed. "I know. Just let me do it with you." I thought about it, then agreed. We turned back to Matt and Alec.  
"I, Rita Duncan, and StormCloud accept your challenge."


	16. Race

(a week later)

The whole school was out on the soccer-field to watch us race. Matt and Alec were loving the attention and were soaking up the popularity instead of stretching like StormCloud and I.  
Pinkie, Big M, and R came over to wish us luck. Pinkie gave us both a huge hug, R waved at us saying, "Good luck dears. I have faith in you."  
Big M and StormCloud shook hands and hugged then, Big M gave me a hug. "Good luck, Rainbow Dash," he whispered in my ear. "I know you can do it."  
Then, I kissed his freckled cheek and said, "Thanks Big Mac."  
"Runners! To the starting line," a senior boy called. I gave StormCloud a quick kiss then, we went to the starting line.  
"Ready to lose Duncan," asked Matt.  
"Only if you're ready to eat my rainbow colored dust," I called back  
"On your marks, get set," the senior called. "Go!" StormCloud and I shot off like bullets, leaving Matt and Alec in the dust.  
My heart was pounding, the blood was rushing in my ears, drowning out all other sounds. Our feet kicked up dirt and grass as we approached the turning point. Another three seniors stood there, waiting. One had a stopwatch and the other two were waiting for us and the boys.  
We high-fived our guy as we turned around. Matt and Alec were not far behind. We shot off again, but as we passed them, Matt and Alec stuck out their feet and tripped us. I held my head as I rolled, then sprung back to my feet with StormCloud at my side.  
We kept running and crossed the finish line as Matt and Alec were halfway to the finish. When they reached us, StormCloud and I were being swarmed by kids. I made my way through the crowd to them. "Matt! Alec," I called.  
They looked my way as StormCloud and I stuck out our hands. We shook and I said, "Good race. Nice job."  
The boys nodded and mumbled something that rhymes with "boo-hoo."  
"Now," I said. "You have to do something for us."  
"Why? We never agreed to that!"  
"Comes with the challenge," I told them.  
Matt and Alec looked like they wanted to say something, but made a good choice and didn't say anything.  
"Leave us alone. No bullying. No nothing. Just leave everyone alone."  
"Fine." Defeated, they walked away.  
⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡  
That race was the beginning of our popularity. Although, like all good things, it had to end.


	17. The End

I picked up my phone and punched in StormCloud's number. It rang once before I heard him say, "What's up?"  
"Get the boys in the car. It's time to go," I said.  
"How about, I load them into the car and come next door to you," he asked.  
Even over the phone he gives me butterflies. "Sure. I'll see you in a few," I said finally.  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." I hung up and looked around. The walls were painted crazy colors, books were stacked on the shelf. There was the giant T.V, and the clean kitchen. I was going to miss this place.  
I went into my room and picked up my backpack. When I came back to the human world my travel-pack turned into the backpack, so it would turn back to normal when I was back in Equestria.  
I sat on my bed, thinking about how I was going to write all of this out. "Knock, knock."  
I looked up and saw StormCloud in my doorway. "Can I come in," he asked.  
"Sure." I dropped my gaze back to the carpet flooring in my room. StormCloud sat down next to me on my bed with his back against the wall. I slowly backed up so that my back was on the cool wall.  
I leaned my head on his shoulder, bent my knees to my chest, and lay there. His arms wrapped around me and his chin was on my head. Slowly, he shifted so that we were laying and my head was on his chest. For a while, we stayed like that.  
"I'm going to miss it" I whispered. "I'm going to miss this house, this world, and this."  
"So will I Rainbow," he whispered back.  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to," I dared to say.  
"I want to. I can't just let you walk away from me," he said as he kissed my forehead.  
"I know. I could never walk away from you," I said truthfully.  
"Pony or human, I would die for you Dashie. Do you know why?" His green eyes glinted and he held me tighter to him.  
"Why," I asked just for the heck of it.  
"Because I love you," he whispered in my ear, then kissed my cheek.  
I smiled, blushing slightly. "I love you too."  
⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡  
"Are you sure this is it," StormCloud asked as we got out of his car.  
"Yes, but just in case..." I stuck my hand into the door and it disappeared. I pulled it back and said, "Yup. It's the mirror."  
"Okay. Boys are you ready," StormCloud asked the kids.  
"Yeah!" They nodded vigorously.  
They had painted their faces like they had at the convention. "Okay. I'll go first. Then Phoenix, Story, Snow, and StormCloud," I said.  
"Okay," the four boys said.  
I pulled them in for a group hug. "See you guys on the other side." With that, I jumped through the portal.  
⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡☁⚡  
"Rainbow Dash!" I fell over as I was tackled by my five friends.  
"I'm okay, I'm okay! Wait! Guys, please get off me. I have a surprise for you. Twilight, come here."  
Twilight and I walked over to the mirror just as a red unicorn with a yellow and dark orange stripe through his orange mae, and purple eyes, stepped through.  
"Twilight, this is Phoenix Feather. Your new little brother," I announced.  
It was brother-sister love at first sight. The two went off to talk about egghead things.  
"FlutterShy, come here." FlutterShy stood next to me as a light blue pegasus with a light blue mane and teal eyes stepped through.  
"FlutterShy, you now have another little brother, StoryBook."  
"Oh my. Another brother? Thank you Rainbow Dash," said FlutterShy in her quiet voice.  
"Last, but not least, Pinkie Pie, come here."  
Pinkie bounced over as a grey colt with a fluffy white mane and light blue eyes stepped through. "Pinkie, this is your brother SnowFall." She hugged me, screaming thank you over and over again.  
"Everypony," I said, turning to my friends. "I want you to meet StormCloud." A grey pegasus with a spiky black mane, and green eyes stepped through the mirror. I glanced at his flank. His Cutie Mark was a dark grey cloud outlined in black.  
"How do you think you got that Cutie Mark," I asked him.  
"Maybe I'm good with thunder clouds." His green eyes still glinted. I smiled and lay my head against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This adventure is not over yet! Stay tuned for the next installment to the Mysterious Pony Series! I look forward to seeing you in the next book! So until then, see ya!


End file.
